Revenge For The Betrayed
by Serpente Shetan
Summary: Shreya Janki Patel-Gibbs decides it's time to start actually fighting back against Voldemort. So she does the only thing she can, consults with her father, L.J Gibbs, and N.C.I.S. Taking control of the Order of the Phoenix she uses every advantage she has to win. Recently Re-done chapters
1. It all begins with betrayal

We never loved you. You were distractions."

His voice played through our heads as we walked out of the forest. Well that's great, I thought, now I'll have to keep Bell's together. She seemed to really love shovel face. As for me, I may have begun to like them as another family, but would never trust them anyways. At this point you may be confused as to what I'm talking about. Well first things first. Bella's name isn't Isabella Marie Swan, it's Isabella Lily Snape, and my name isn't Sanjana Amrita Kumar, its Shreya Janki Patel. The two of us temporarily moved to Forks, Washington to... check up... on the Cullen's, as per the Volturi's request. Bella started going out with Edward because she thought he was hot and kinda liked him. Which then evolved to love over the year and a half we spent here. Well really the year and a half Bella spent here, I traveled back and forth between Hogwarts and Forks over that time. According to shovel face, the rest of the Cullen's had already left two weeks before, and he was leaving after our talk. They could have at the least said goodbye,gadhe. 

"We walked back home to see Charlie waiting for us. He knows all about the supernatural since he's a wizard and all Poor Charlie got stuck babysitting the two of us.

"Finally left have they?" He asked us.

I nodded, helping Bella in to the house. As soon as we entered our shared room she turned and pressed her face against my shoulder. I could feel her tears seeping into my t shirt. Wrapping my arms around her, I moved us over to her bed.

"Shh, it's gonna be ok Bell's, he's just a dumb shovel face anyways. You don't need him, there's someone way better out there for you. Someone who isn't a controlling sparkling gay shovel faced vampire. You'll find your true jeevan saathi and live happily ever after. After I've approved of them of course."

She laughed at the end, and pulled back. "You're right, but that doesn't mean it hurts any less. I loved him Shrey. He said we were mates, and I thought we were."

"You just refered to your relationship in the past tense, just saying. Plus if you were really mates he'd never be able to leave you, like ever. You saw the others. Alice and Jasper would get antsy when one would go hunt and the other was stuck with us. Same with the other couples." I said, offering her my handkerchief. A habit I picked up from my adopted Father.

She took it, wiping her eyes again and said, "I suppose you're right." "Of course I am."  
>She stuck her tongue out at me. Smiling I got up, "C'mon, let's get out of here."<p>

We spent the rest of the day packing our things, and then making pasta for dinner. Enough for us to eat tonight, and have weeks worth of leftovers for poor unable to cook Charlie. Ok fine I can't really say anything since I also cannot cook, so really all I did was grate cheese, and get my hand smacked when I ate said next morning Charlie shrunk our trunks for us and once we'd pocketed them, handed us a paper plate.

"Thanks for being our babysitter Charlie." I said, grinning when he rolled his eyes.  
>"Your welcome, you troublemaker." He replied with a grin of his own.<br>Bella looked into my eyes and nodded, "Volturi." I said, and we were swept away in a whirlwind of colors only a portkey could produce.

When the rainbow tornado melted away, Bella and I were dropped onto the floor of the Volturi throne room. Groaning, I pushed Bella off of me. After all the times we've travelled by portkey, we still manage to land worse than Tonks. Bella stood first, pulling me up with her. Ignoring the vampire struggling in the two guard members arms off to our right, we walked up to the Kings.

"Hello Aro." Bella said, a smirk on her features. "How are you this fine day."

Aro smiled hesitantly but said nothing. The few Vampires who know of the Wizarding World fear witches and wizards, a lot. Rightly so, with just a few words a vampire could be bound, isolated, torn apart, and burned, in a matter of seconds. Poor Aro had a rather traumatic run in with Mad Eye Moody. When asked, all Mad Eye would do was swirl his eye around and smirk. Reaching into my bag, I pulled out a blood red binder and passed it to him. He grabbed it, flinching when our hands brushed. Grueling occlumency lessons left my mind a heavily protected fortress in the shape of Hogwarts. Protected my all kinds of creatures, and booby traps. Aro's power is uncontrollable, so even though he didn't want to, the minute our hands brushed his mind tried to get into mine, only for him to run into my first line of defense. The bright flash of Collin Creevey's camera.

"There's everything we have on the Cullen's. If you're looking for a reason to take them out you're not going to find one in there." I say, walking to the right, looking straight at Caius.

"Should you decide to go after them, despite the evidence, we will be forced to take appropriate actions." Bella continued, looking at that we both turned, walking towards each other. As soon as we were close enough Bella held out a rope. The minute I grabbed the other end, Bella spoke. "Home."


	2. The Cullens

**(Jasper Cullen's POV)**

Magic was real. That was all I could think as we sat waiting for an Auror, apparently the magical equivalent of the police, that Professor Dumbledore said he was going to send to pick us up. Though there was something that he said that confused and intrigued us all. He had said that the only Auror currently available to pick us up was someone by the name of Nymphadora Tonks and that she doesn't like us, at all, much like other members of the order, for reasons that he could not tell us. When we asked what the order was he said he would tell us when he was allowed to. He also said that we should call our escort just Tonks if we valued our technically dead lives. He must have meant it because his emotions at the time portrayed fear and amusement though his faced showed neither. The rest of the family's emotions centered on nervousness and anticipation. Except for Carlisle who, it seems, knew about magic from his human life, though he hadn't told anyone but Esme. We all turned around when we heard a loud crack to see a beautiful woman with bright pink hair. Edward nodded his head to agree with me and put on his "famous" crooked grin. Though it turned into a frown real quick when he focused on her thoughts.

"Wotcher _Cullen's_!" She said. Though she said our name with pure hate, and her emotions proved it. "We don't have time to dilly dally so I'm going to take a piece of rope out that was made into a timed portkey, and I need you all to hold onto it and don't let go. We leave in ten seconds"

We all took hold of the rope and waited.

"Three, Two, One," Tonks muttered and with a whoosh of bright colors we disappeared from the Denali's home in Alaska. We reappeared in a forest just like Professor Dumbledore had said we would. We removed ourselves from the pile we were in and looked to see Tonks had landed on her feet and was smiling. The smile disappeared and she started talking.

"This is the Forbidden Forest and it is forbidden for a reason. Even bloodsuckers like you don't stand a chance to the creatures that live in here, and it will be even more dangerous when the student's return for school." She said the last part with amusement thick in her voice. I could feel Rosalie's disbelief at that. Which was mirrored by the others including me. We were vampires for Christ's sake. Carlisle was confused at how it would become even more dangerous when the students come.

"Right," Tonks said "we need to get out of here. She took out her wand, put it flat on her hand, and said "Point me Hogwarts." The wand spun and then stopped pointing east. We started walking and Tonks continued telling us things we would need to know.

"Ollivander the wand maker is waiting for you at Hogwarts with Professor Dumbledore. Everyone gets their wands from him. Except for those who get them custom made. Next you will be seen by Madam Pomphry who will give you a potion to make you not sparkle. There is nothing we can do for your blood lust except make sure you are constantly sated. Since the students will arrive at eight, o'clock until then you will wait in the Great Hall and be given blood to make sure you don't attack anyone. When the time comes Carlisle and Esme will sit at the Head table, and the rest of you will wait with the first years and then be escorted in with Professor McGonagall to be sorted. And here's Hagrid to escort us the rest of the way. Hello there Hagrid."She said. A giant man much larger than Emmet came through the trees.

"Hello Tonks, this them." Hagrid asked gruffly.

'Yup Cullen's meet Professor Rubeus Hagrid the best keeper of keys and grounds, and professor of Care of Magical Creatures Hogwarts has had in years. Hagrid meet the Cullen's." Hagrid blushed and we all said our hello's and were once again being led through the trees.

When we came out of the forest a huge castle came into view taking our breaths away even though we don't need to breath. We stopped by a small hut where Hagrid dropped off the crossbow he was carrying. We went inside to Great Hall. We were in sheer awe at the ceiling which looked like the blue sky outside. There were four long tables with banners above them and one long table with a single banner at the end of the hall. Those whom we could only assume were the teachers were sitting in chairs at the Head table.

Professor Dumbledore rose and began to speak.

"Welcome Cullen's To Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Mr. Ollivander if you will."

An old man with grey hair stood up and came towards us with a trunk levitating behind him. He lowered it to the floor and with a flick of his wand it opened to reveal hundreds of wand in boxes, on shelves.

We were all chosen by wands, as Olivander said, and then given the potion to make us not sparkle by Madam Pomphry. A table was _conjured_, as it was called, in front of the Head Table for us to sit at. Professor Dumbledore came down to us and called out,

"Twinkle!" There was a pop and a creature about three feet high with big bright blue eyes was seen by all wearing a little uniform like that of a waitress with a crest on the left breast.

"This is Twinkle, my personal, though also one of the Hogwarts house elves. They do all the cleaning and cooking. She will be the one to provide you with blood, so if you ever want or need some just call for her," said Professor Dumbledore. He continued with what sounded like a threat and a warning in one, "Let it be known that none of the house elves are slaves, they are part of the Hogwarts family which includes the creatures no matter how dangerous and Hogwarts herself, and should you be seen treating them poorly you will be punished, severely." I heard Rosalie scoff at that quietly, and Alice squeal excitedly at the fact that there were more cute little elves. Her words not mine.

As soon as he turned back to sit in his chair goblets of blood appeared in front of us. We drank the blood, slowly savoring it, and what felt like minutes turned out to be hours because we were now being escorted to the front doors to wait with the first years.


	3. and so it begins

**(Shreya's POV)**

We walked to the doors of the Great Hall and slammed them open and stood in the shadows. Bella sniffed the air, and frowned. (The Cullen's are here) she said to me in my mind. The shadow's contracted and swirled around me as my anger grew. Dumbledore had some explaining to do. I looked at Bella and smirked. She smirked right back at me and we walked into the Great Hall, with our robes billowing behind us like Professor Snape had taught us. We stood inside the Hall with everyone's eyes on us. Most were scared, probably thinking we were Deatheater's and others were intrigued like the Cullen's. Since Bella and I hadn't changed back to our original appearances and were still looking like Bella Swan and Sanjana Kumar I decided we could have some fun with this. We kept our hoods on and continued walking up to the Head Table. Standing in front of it I could tell from the Proffessor's face, they had realized who we are.

"I think you should send the student's to the dorms don't you Professor." I said to Dumbledore with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

Eye's twinkling, he nodded his head and stood to dismiss the students. When they were all gone except for the Professor's and the Cullen's Bella and I turned around and removed our cloaks along with the hoods. When we turned back around there were gasps from the Cullen's as they recognized us. Bella smiled and I grinned as we turned towards each other and then Bella to Snape and I to Dumbledore. Bella looked back at me pleadingly and I rolled my eyes and nodded. She squealed and then ran to Snape screaming "Daddy!" Who swept her up in a tight hug the Cullen's looked on with disbelief clear on their faces. Dumbledore and I looked at each other in the eye, both of our twinkles coming on full force. We both reached into our pockets and I pulled a lemon war head and he pulled out a werthers original caramel hard candy. We raised our hands and threw them at each other. Catching them we popped our respective candies into our mouths. Caramel for me and war head for him. We looked at each other and he opened his arms for me and smiling I walked into them. We hugged tightly and then he let me go.

"I think we should go to your office." I said to Dumbledore. He nodded and they started walking there. I shook my head and melted, with Bella's, through the shadows, to the Headmaster's office.

I sat down at the desk and propped my feet up on it. Another chair appeared next to mine, and Bella sat in it. As we waited for the others to join us, I looked around the office to see that it was the same as always. I picked one of the books on the desk up to see it was Hogwarts A History. Same old Dumbledore always reading the same book whenever he had the chance. I opened the chapter about Slytherin and started reading it. Bella leaned over, reading with me. The door opened and the others walked in. The Cullen's were shocked to see us already there. With a wave of my hand the chairs rearranged themselves so that there were eight(one for Edward's new girlfriend Tanya Denali) on the left for the Cullen's, a table at the end and then starting from there six chairs for Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, Sprout, and Pomphry, all placed in an arch. The other Professor's had retired for the night. They all sat down Carlisle closest to me on the left and Dumbledore closest to Bella on the right. I glared at Dumbledore and said, "Start talking Dumbles."

The Cullen's gasped at my lack of according to Alice "respect" while Dumbledore cringed at my glare. He spoke with as much apology as he could put in his voice, "I am very sorry you two. The Cullen's are here to help us in our war. Carlisle is here to help Madam Pomphry, Esme to teach muggle studies since you have been using quite a bit of that, and the Cullen children to help protect you three."

"We don't need protection, especially from them." said Bella anger clear in her voice.

"Yeah and why don't you ask them how leaving us with a psycho _vampire_ after us is protecting us. If it weren't for the wolf shape shifter pack there we would have had to expose ourselves, completely." I said angrily. Getting up from the desk I went to the cabinet with the pensieve in it, I took it out dropping it on the table between them. With a flick of my hand I had my wand in my left hand, putting it to my temple I extracted a memory and put it in the pensieve. I stepped back so they could go in. The professor's all went in, while the Cullen's stood unsure. I rolled my eyes and said, "Just put your head in and you'll be sucked in to see the memory." They did so and were sucked in. I sat in the chair fuming. With a flash Fawkes the phoenix flashed into the room and landed on my shoulder. He rubbed his head against my cheek and trilled soothingly to calm me down. He jumped down onto my outstretched right arm and Bella and I both sat stroking his chest. Everyone who went into the pensieve came out and there was a look of pure hatred on Heads of Houses faces. Pomphry's face showed disbelief at how the Cullen's had managed to get us almost killed so many times. Dumbles face showed sadness and remorse at what he had put us through with the vamps. The Cullen's sat down and I noticed the Heads reach for their wands. Fawkes trilled and they removed their hands from their wands as the soft and calm phoenix song took effect. I continued to stroke his chest as the others sat and let what they had seen set in. Dumbledore opened his mouth to apologize but I cut him off with a glare.

"That is what we had to go through because of you. You told us to get to know them. It would have been much simpler if you had just let me go alone and do my job but no. You just had to get more proof that they were good, that they would help us." I said I turned towards Dumbledore and continued. "I had already told you of my other much faster ways of getting them to help us but you refused and convinced Bella it would be good for her to go. From now on you will listen to me if I say no. The order is not only yours remember who the true leaders are. Now I have had quite enough of this. Bella and I are going to the chamber because I doubt you would want us to blow the Gryffindor common room up because I sure don't. We will see you at breakfast."

When we turned to go out the door we saw the Cullen's all blocking it. I put my arm around Bella's shoulders while she put hers around my waist. "Fawkes!" I yelled out, he flew onto my shoulder and in a flash we were gone.

**(Alice's POV)**

There was a flash and Bella and Sanjana were gone. This past day has been completely surreal. First we leave Bella and Sanjana, then we find out magic is real and that Carlisle already knew, we come to Hogwarts, find out Bella and Sanjana are here, and they called Shannon, Shreya. Emmet asked the one thing we all wanted to know.

"What is going on?" He asked

**(Jasper's POV)**

They explained everything to us, like what Bella and San… I mean Shreya's real names were and why they were in Forks of all places. When Edward asked why they were here in the beginning he asked and I quote, "what are those two _humans_ doing here?" The whole castle shook and the look on Eddie's face was hilarious though that really was scary since they had told us the castle was sentient. After we were escorted by our head of house, Professor McGonagall to the Gryffindor common room and were told the password which is Thestral. We sat awake through the night in the common room discussing everything that had happened so far and then at three o'clock went to the Great Hall when we heard voices coming from there. When we got there Bella and Shreya were already there talking to the Professor's who were all sitting at the Gryffindor table. We sat down at the opposite end of the table and listened to their conversation.

"We have already found and destroyed two of them. The locket may or may not be destroyed we don't know. Yet that is." said Bella.

"The question is what are we going to do."asked Snape.

"We need a plan." stated Sirius Black.

Shreya who was sitting to the side of the group reading a book and writing what looked like notes and listening to music looked up. She raised an eyebrow as if questioning them and then went back to her notes. They continued to look at her and it looked as if Black was about to say something to her. Shreya paid no attention to them as she packed her stuff up. She waved her wand and her bag shrunk. She pocketed it and then with a nod at Bella, who smiled at her, stepped into a shadow and disappeared. The professors and Bella stood up saying their goodbyes and left each going their separate ways outside the Great Hall. When they were all gone we looked at each other in confusion. What had they found and destroyed?

"This is crazy!" yelled Alice in frustration and annoyance. With three simple words she described exactly what we were thinking. Alice on her part was correct in her assessment of the situation. Though I loath to admit it, it was quite annoying not knowing what was going on and being just another face in the crowd.

_And now a change of scenery_

**N.C.I.S Headquarters Washington DC**

Abigail (Abby) Sciuto. Top Forensic Scientist and Specialist of N.C.I.S, the Naval Criminal Investigative Service paced her lab. Her emotions going haywire due to cafpows and her extreme nervousness. Though she wasn't the only one pacing in that very same lab. With her were Special agents Anthony (Tony) DiNozzo, Timothy (Tim) McGee, and Ziva David. The four collegues were all quite nervous and excited. They had been waiting for over three hours for their Boss Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs to come to work, and with him he was bringing news from their favorite person. Shreya Janki Patel-Gibbs**. **The very same person who they had only known for a few years, but had some how wormed her way into their hearts with ease. Shrey as she was known to them or Gibbslet according to Tony and Abby had been working with the team even before Jenny and Ziva had joined. It was because of her Ziva had opened up and accepted the team into her heart as the family she never had. Just as their thoughts started to turn gloomy with all the things that could have happened to their Gibbslet there beloved sister, Tony's phone rang.

" Yeah Boss." he answered. "ok we're on our way."

He looked up and said "Directors office, now." With that they were all racing out the lab and to the elevator. They burst through the door of the Directors office and fell in a heap on the floor. Quickly they got up and stood. Gibbs looked at them smirking and held the letter from Shrey in his hand. The director snatched it from him and Gibbs whirled around and glared at her. She smirked at him and then proceeded to make ribbons out of the envelope.

_Dear, Team Gibbs, and Madame_ _Director,_

_Hey everyone! How are things there? Things could be alot better here. We got back from Forks yesterday. After Edward broke up with Bella. The Cullen's all decided to leave after the birthday incident__so we came back to Hogwarts only to find the Cullens are now here to "protect us". We had a "discussion"with Dumbledore, The Heads, Madam Pomphrey, and the Cullen's. There was a discussion about the "things" we're looking for this morning and it seems everyone__expects us to__already have a plan. I of course ignored them__and then left. I really miss you guys and can't wait to see you again. These people are driving me insane. Anyways_ _I'll__see you all later._

_Semper Fi,_

_Shrey_

They sat down heavily in the chairs as they realized that Shreya hadn't given much information on the situation.

**(Shreya****POV)**

I walked through one of the shadows in the great hall and into my dorm. I changed into a pair of basketball short and a under armour work out shirt. Walking through another shadow I reapeared on the quidditch pitch where I put my headphones in my ears, jamming to Besharmi Ki Height, while running around the pitch.


	4. DA Progress

While running around the pitch I decided I needed to put some of my plans into action. Of course the Cullen's being here would complicate things but I would have to just deal. A quick shower later and I was on my way to breakfast.

Deciding that I would rather have a peaceful meal I told the others, and then made my way up to the Head Table. A chair appeared, through the courtesy of Lady Hogwarts, between McGonagall and Dumbledore for me to sit at. Soon the hall was filled with chatter, and I could see the tension between the DA and the Cullen's. It seems word about our trip to Forks had made its way through the DA.

"So, how has everything been?" I asked Dumbledore as we ate.

"Tom has been laying low; there have been very few attacks since the DOM incident." He replied.

"It would seem the Dark Lord's encounter with you, Bella, and Potter has left him weak. He has spent much of his time locked away in his bedroom doing god knows what. He hasn't even killed any of his Death Eaters in a while." Sneered Professor Snape with a hint of pride lacing his voice when he mentioned the encounter Bella, Harry, and I had with Voldemort.

"That's good, the less families torn apart the better. Is there anything else going on?" I asked.

"According to Harry the DA has upped its training. They are all now master occlumens. Their progress is astounding and it's all thanks to the five of you. The Order has also started to train with the DA. It seems they weren't all that happy when a certain Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot were able to handle most of the Death Eaters that attacked Bones Manor before they even got there. From what I have seen your entire DA could probably defeat the Order effortlessly." said Dumbledore.

I smiled proudly over to the DA who were all sitting closest to the Head Table. They really had been working hard. Harry, who had been laughing at something Ron had said, caught my eyes and winked. I laughed and shook my head. Sighing I looked to Dumbledore and nodded, seeing the unasked question in his eyes. I had just agreed to have the Cullen's come to the combined DA and Order meeting and hoped I didn't regret it later. Professor Dumbledore began to talk to Professor Snape, and I used the silence to finish my chai and biscuits, both of which I thanked Dobby for profusely. Once I was finished I made my way over to the end of the Gryffindor table where the DA sat. As I approached them they turned their attention to me. I looked at the Gryffindor DA members with extreme pride. They had come a long way from the weak fifth years they once were. Now we were an organized group, and we had still managed to keep our existence a secret from the rest of Hogwarts. Gred and Forge scooted over to allow a space for me to sit, and I slid in between them. The best part was that as a Gryffindor chaser it wasn't suspicious, especially since we were surrounded by the rest of the team.

Pulling my book out of my pocket I pretended to read. Lady Hogwarts, sensing my thoughts, focused her attention on the Cullen's allowing me to listen in through her.

"Alice, have you seen anything?" asked Jasper concern in his voice.

"No, ok I haven't been able to see anything since we got here!" She growled out at him.

"What about you Edward." asked Rosalie.

"Yes I can read most of their minds but I can't read the teacher's or some of the students that I've seen with _Isabella _or _Shreya_." He replied sneering Bella and I's names.

Realizing they were just moping and whining about being in the dark I pulled out of their conversation. Just in time to hear Dumbledore dismissing everyone from breakfast. As everyone began to leave I slipped into a shadow, walking straight to the doors of the Room of Requirements. Pulling out my DA pendant, a triangular pendant with a panther baring it's teeth on it, I messaged the others. Today is the first official DA meeting of the year, also the most important. Today everything changed. The DA would be no more, Dumbledore's Army would meet for the last time, and from the shadows would rise another group. Neither light nor dark, but right in between.


	5. DA meeting, Past exposed

The DA pendants are very different compared to the fake galleons we once used. Instead of displaying the message on the coin the pendants were all linked to the person's magic. Thus allowing only them to use the pendant. In a similar way the link connected all the pendants to the master pendants, which are mine, Bella's, Harry's, Ron's, and Hermione's (the five of us referred to as The Five). The connecting link was like a river and the magic was continually flowing through it. This also allowed us to create a mental link of sorts that could be opened or closed at will. Whenever anyone of us wanted to talk to another all it took was a simple thought, the person we wanted to talk to would feel a tingle in the back of their mind alerting them. The pendant itself also acted as an emergency portkey, could only be taken off by the owner themselves, and had a variation of the notice-me-not charm placed on it. Each pendant is unique to the individual. For example mine is in a triangular shape much like a guitar pick only slightly larger and thicker. It is made from obsidian with the edges rounded and engraved in silver is a panther with emeralds for its eyes.

As I entered the ROR the room finished changing into our Head Quarters. The room itself was split into different sections to meet our needs, and only a current member could enter unless you are allowed by The Five. There are colors from all the Hogwarts houses. I walked into the meeting room and sat down at my seat at the "head" of the tables. The tables themselves are arranged in a U shape. I sat at the middle of the U with Bella on my left and Hermione on my right. The open end of the U faced a wall with a flat screen that covered almost the entire thing. Slowly DA members began to arrive and take their seats. Bella and Hermione took their seats with Harry next to Bella, and Ron next to Hermione. The last to arrive was Dumbledore with the Cullen's right behind him.

A small table appeared in the middle of the U for the Cullen's to sit at. The gobsmacked look on their faces was the only thing keeping me from changing my mind. It was rather funny. When everyone was seated I stood up to address them all.

"Welcome everyone to the first meeting of the year. There are a few issues that need to be addressed before we can proceed. First thing's first, as you can see the Cullen's have joined us for today's meeting. Whether or not they will continue to do so will be decided at a later point of the meeting." as I said this the "children" of the Cullen's glowered at me. Without sparing them a glance I continued.

"Next is the name of our little group here. This isn't just a study group anymore. Dumbledore's Army has grown exponentially from the group of fifth years attempting to study defense under a toads nose, into a group of talented warriors. It's time for a change of our name. There is more to us than anyone will ever understand and we deserve to make a place for ourselves in this war. We are neither light nor dark. Remember that." A cheer rang out as I finished my impromptu speech.

"Then what is our new name going to be?" asked the twins.

I smirked and said, "You'll find out later." A collective groan was heard.

I laughed and then turned serious. "With those two thing out of the way lets get down to business. Sit rep."


End file.
